


I know

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Deans an ass, F/M, Fluffy, Kisses, but Krissy doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy comes back to the bunker and goes on a look for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

Letting herself into the bunker, Krissy let out a little sigh as she made her way down the stairs, dropping her backpack on one of the tables. She had homework and a research paper, though she knew that she could have Sam or Kevin help if she really needed it later. After a while she stopped asking Dean, even though he would help, since he had a tendency to distract her more than help. Speaking of the elder Winchester, he wasn’t in the main room or the kitchen, and a small search didn’t find him in the ‘living room’ either. With a small eyeroll, she made her way to his room, rolling her eyes again, finding him sprawled on top of the bed.

“Dean.” She huffed softly.

Taking the few steps over, she nudged his side a little, rolling her eyes again as he just went on sleeping.

“Come on lazy bones, I’m home now.” She said, shaking his thigh.

Once more all he did was shift a little before letting out a breath, causing her to huff a little at her boyfriend.

“Deeeeaaaan.” She coo’d softly, shaking his leg again.

Again she got nothing, making her huff again, moving onto her knees on the bed. A moment, and a semi loud squeak later, she found herself on her back under a smiling, very much awake, Dean.

“You ass.” She grumbled, as he settled himself in the v of her legs.

“Aww, that’s not very nice.” He teased, wrapping his arms under her shoulders.

“You don’t deserve nice, you aren’t nice.”

“Why? Because I scared you?”

“You didn’t.” She mumbled, her face turning a soft pink.

“Yes I did, just admit it.” He chuckled.

“Never.”

Dean just laughed a little more, leaning down and pressing their lips together gently. As much as she wanted to punch him in his face, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

“You’re still an ass.” She grumbled against his lips.

“I know,” He smiled, earing another glare. “I know.”


End file.
